


Beware The Water

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione go skinny dipping in the Black Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RZZMG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for the Livejournal community HP_Halloween Double Drabble contest. RZZMG, I hope you like this! In order to meet the fest requirements, I really had to pare this down quite a bit! However, there is an extended version of this story, which I will post on H &V and AO3, and it, too, is for you. Thank you SO VERY MUCH to my beta, McCargi, who helped me out of a jam and managed to whip this story into shape! Any/all mistakes are my own.

It had taken much longer than Draco anticipated for Hermione to show any interest, but once she had, he could hardly keep up with her. One October evening, they were swimming in the lake, where she was anything but timid. 

The water lapped against her milky skin, her light brown nipples cresting occasionally. Draco relished the feel of her slick skin against him. He grew harder as he realized they were finally going to do _it_ , in the lake, of all places. Hermione tugged him closer, wrapping her thighs and arms around him before awkwardly kissing him. Her mouth tasted like fish. His hands shifted, one clutching her arse, the other across her flank. 

Hermione hissed. 

_What was that?_ He felt several cuts along her side, but before he could look, Hermione’s hand wrapped around his prick. Now it was his turn to hiss. 

"Draco," she whispered, her smile unnaturally wide, teeth very sharp, "there’s something… _wrong_ with the water." 

He opened his mouth to speak, however her blackened tongue slithered in, crawling down his throat, gagging him. Draco struggled in vain, horrified as his hand brushed the flexing slits again. 

Hermione dove deep, dragging him into the murky depths, excited to finally have her way with him.


End file.
